User talk:Nilem12
Please write below this line ---- My bot Hey Nilem, The problem with my bot was that I tried to add a template to a page forgetting that my bot could only add it to the top of the page and not the bottom of the page. Don't worry, it won't happen again and my bot's good contributions aren't removed. Thanks, -- Fake Telescope Are you agreeing with me or being sarcastic or what...? The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk So what are you saying like "Wow your an idiot" or what? I was like "The telescope looks a bit computer-generated..." Yes , an inactive one , but I won't destroy anything from this wiki.I only want to expand it and make it better. I find the Vespers interesting, not because they sabotage or hurt the people around them, but because they're more ancient than the Cahills and are very powerful. alexyboy What did he do that warranted a warning? -- Vesper users Hi Nilem12, I'm a Vesper too, so can you add me on the Vesper users on this wiki page, please? Alexyboy96 NAZI?!?!?! Whoa Nilem are you a nazi? Cause you have the german nazi swastika flag... The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Yeah I hate 'em to. However why do you have their flag? oh ok coolio :D Can you please change the home page to a countdown for A King's Ransom since its coming in less than 60 days Fiske Cahill 10:04, October 17, 2011 (UTC) BLocking Hi Nilem, Just wanted to clear up a few things with you. Unacceptable usernames are usernames with profanity in them. NOBODY is prefectly fine. DOn't re block useres after their block has expired, there's no point in that. What are the other two accounts of Takeyopill? and why did you block Eulalia459678? Ok so what about the rest? Why did you block Takeyopill? 19:58, October 23, 2011 (UTC) And you know this how.... ? Countdown No problem. Also Bmeltra has no sockpuppets. Wiki test Nilem, you have to remove bureaucrat for wiki test. You may NOT create a new account and give it admin right rights let alone bureaucrat. It's an abuse of power. You have your sandbox for deleting, testing whatever. Create a personal wiki like nilem.wikia.com if you need to run wiki wide tests. Sorry Nilem, but you have to remove the rights. P.s. You'll have to go to special:contributions/wiki test while in wiki test's account and click user rights management and then remove bureaucrat. It has to be done by wiki test's account. -- :As I said, you can remove bureaucrat rights when you are in the persons account. Eg I can remove my bureaucrat rights. You will have to login into wiki test's account and change it. -- copyright You may not copyright your userpage. It isn't allowed by the license you submit your contributions on. 1. How did you know that Arthur Trent is still alive? 2. Is it true that the Amy and Dan did not save a hosetage? UnfriendMe05 13:25, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey Nilem. Nextime your on the wiki vote on this page. Happyaqua! =) Sig How do you do that thing with the signature that I can't? Someone please tell me! Beast Boy Cahill 19:50, December 12, 2011 (UTC)Beast Boy Cahill. Thanks! Yay, I have a cool signature now! I wonder if this would work on other wikis... Beast Boy Cahill Talk Spotlight Request #3 Hi. You have a few uncategorized pages. Could you sort them out? Let me know on my talk page when you've done that and I'll be happy to add the wiki to the approved spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 04:03, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :Ok. I've added you to the list. -- Wendy (talk) 19:22, December 16, 2011 (UTC) From Dude Okay. Thanks for the info. You're a bureucrat, right? Wow, you got status! Way to go. Beast Boy Cahill Talk Projects For improving this wiki, I have a new Idea. A group of people can be responsible for renovating certain pages, like cards. They need much improvement. Each group is a project, and any user can sign up. I got the idea here: http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Bulbapedia:Project_Routes – [[:User:Bmltera|'Bmltera']] [[:User talk:Bmltera|'Reply']] 02:41, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas! – [[:User:Bmltera|'Bmltera']] [[:User talk:Bmltera|'Reply']] 23:19, December 25, 2011 (UTC) We can add wikimissions under the Wiki Activities heading on the front page. I think the sign should be a madrigal. It focuses on bringing the wiki together just like Cahills. – [[:User:Bmltera|'Bmltera']] [[:User talk:Bmltera|'Reply']] 20:45, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Messages I just got a pop-up wiki thingy saying "you have a message from an administrator" or something of similar verbatim. What is it talking about and where do I find this "message?" I clicked on the link it gave me, it led me to Wiki Activity. And there's nothing there I saw. ??? Beast Boy Cahill Talk Thanks. Where are/is Community Messages? Beast Boy Cahill Talk Never mind. Where can I find my messages? Beast Boy Cahill Talk On Community Messages... where do I find where the administrator gave me a message? Beast Boy Cahill Talk The "Candidate for deletion" page Thanks, Nilem. Hey, you work fast! Did I even have time to make the edit putting the "Candidates for deletion" category on it? You read the page's history about what it used to be and what happened to it, right? It used to be the vandalism template until I renamed it and destroyed its templateness with my cunning (Lucian?) plan. Yay! I feel like such a boy scout. Beast Boy Cahill Talk I feel proud... (sound of head inflating) Ha ha! You added my suggested quote to the Dan Cahill page! Thanks. "Very funny. At least I'm trying." - Amy. Beast Boy Cahill Talk Wikia question Hey, I have a question about editing. How do you put in comments and coded elements? Beast Boy Cahill Talk Umm... does it make a difference? Why do you need to know what they say? You can edit what comments and coded elements say... what does it matter? Or are there different types of... okay, by comments, I mean the yellow thingies you can only see when editing. I only ever saw one - on the Microwavable burrito page and it made me curious. Coded elements are the other template-like thingies that you see - seem just like templates to me, but they aren't. So ??? And no, I don't live in the U.S.A. Why do you ask? Oh, and do you have an account on the 39 Clues website? And, of course, how do you like my slightly new signature package? Beast Boy Cahill Reply A piece of wood with a 'b' in front of it What are shared links? I saw them mentioned in The 39 Clues Wiki:List of Badges and I don't know what they are so I'm curious. Beast Boy Cahill Reply A piece of wood with a 'b' in front of it So what are the links linking toward and where to put them? Beast Boy Cahill Reply A piece of wood with a 'b' in front of it